The present invention relates to a DC supplying arrangement for soap feeding device with easy battery replacement characteristics.
A conventional soap feeding device comprises a housing, a drive means, and a feeding means. Housing includes a reservoir for storing soap and an outlet in the bottom of the soap reservoir. Drive means and feeding means are provided within the lower portion of the housing. Drive means includes a reduction gear set and a driven gear. Feeding means comprises a cylinder in fluid communication with the outlet of the soap reservoir, a piston provided in the cylinder, and a rod having one end pivotably connected to the piston and the other end pivotably eccentrically connected to the driven gear. A circuit board is provided in the housing. The circuit board has an infrared sensor which is activated when the ray transmitted from infrared transmitter to infrared receiver is interrupted by an object (e.g., hand). Once sensor is activated, the drive means is activated too which in turn causes feeding means to extrude soap from outlet. As stated above, the rod is pivotably eccentrically connected to the driven gear of drive means. As such, the rod of feeding means may be activated by the driven gear which in turn causes piston to reciprocately move in the cylinder. Also, a vertical cylindrical member is abutted on and in fluid communication with the cylinder. Cylindrical member includes an outlet in the bottom and a slidable valve seat within the cylindrical member. The valve seat is a plate member having a plurality of through holes, a center axis, a spring put on the axis, and a valve provided in bottom being put on the axis, the valve is captively retained on the bottom of through holes. A post is pivotably connected to the bottom of housing. A press switch is provided on the circuit board. A bar is eccentrically provided on the driven gear. Bar is urged against the post for causing the post to press the switch. Above is a description of the actuation mechanism of a conventional DC supplying arrangement for soap feeding device, while no mention of the power supplying arrangement thereof. It is understood that a power cord is required and thus extended from housing if an alternating current (AC) source is used. It is also understood that an adaptor is required in the housing in order to convert external the AC source into direct current (DC) source and decrease the voltage to about several volts because the drive means of the soap feeding device is usually a small DC motor. Thus a precious space is occupied by that adaptor. Further, it is not power saving. In view of this, such AC based power supplying design is not desired. Usually, the power supplying arrangement of soap feeding device is implemented in a battery source. For example, four 1.5 volt cells are parallel connected in the battery compartment. That is, the output is DC 6 volt. Such battery compartment is only protected by a cover. It is convenient to replace batteries if they are low, while the batteries are susceptible to pilferage, for example when installed in a public place. A knob with a grooved surface is disclosed wherein the knob is fastened to the housing by a spring-detent mechanism. But this is unsatisfactory for the purpose for which the invention is concerned because it is not space saving.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a DC supplying arrangement for soap feeding device wherein the battery compartment is capable of containing four 1.5 volt cells. Battery compartment may be easily pulled out, while the power cord in the housing connected to the battery compartment may not be pulled out when replacing batteries. This means that battery compartment simply makes an electrical connection with the drive means of the soap feeding device by two contacts. Also, a snapping arrangement has been provided in the battery compartment in order to secure the battery compartment to the housing when battery compartment is snapped into the housing. Further, the chance of opening the cover of battery compartment by an unauthorized party is greatly reduced. Furthermore, a waterproof arrangement have been provided in the snapping arrangement of the battery compartment such that the soap feeding device of the invention is adapted to a humid environment without causing short circuit to the batteries.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a DC supplying arrangement for soap feeding device. The soap feeding device is mounted in a housing comprising an upper housing having a reservoir for storing soap and a lower housing having an arrangement for mounting control device, a battery compartment provided in the rear portion of the arrangement, the battery compartment being laterally disposed having a receiving space, an opening provided in the side of battery compartment for allowing a battery case containing several pairs of cells to insert into, the battery case being clung to a pair of L-shaped tabs in the rear of a frame, a peripheral groove provided around the frame, a waterproof rubber ring provided around the peripheral groove, a peripheral flange provided in the front side of frame, a pair of dividers provided on either side of frame, a sliding block provided between the pair of dividers, the sliding block having a latch extended from the slot on the annular flange to snap in the corresponding recess of receiving space, frame having a peripheral tab snapped to the cover of battery compartment, and a knob provided on the center of the cover having an oval flange in the rear and a groove or key hole such that the turning of knob may cause the attached sliding block to move, thus locking or unlocking the battery compartment.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.